


Cause Friday is black for me

by prinz_charlie



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Lex needs a hug, Lots of tears, Starkid - Freeform, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Freeform, black friday is so good istg, hatchetfield, she's broken now, team starkid, this physically hurt to write, tw alcohol, tw cigarettes, tw joints, tw swearwords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinz_charlie/pseuds/prinz_charlie
Summary: Everything is over now. Lex only has to leave Hatchetfield and then she can start her new life in California. She, Hannah and Ethan are going to be happy. But then Tom tells her something that makes her world fall apart.aka: Lex gets to know that Ethan died
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	Cause Friday is black for me

**Author's Note:**

> yeaah, so Black Friday might be my new obsession

Tom’s gaze was focused on the ground as he took a deep breath and finally eyed Lex, who was holding Hannah’s hand, ready to run away any second. Lex’s heartbeat still hadn’t calmed down, it still felt like her heart would beat out of her chest any second. In only a few minutes she and Hannah would be gone. Without anyone noticing she had stolen a few bucks from various checkouts in the mall. It was just enough for a bus ticket for Hannah, Ethan and her. Besides, who needed the money now, anyway?

“Are you two going to be ok?”, Becky asked, caringly pushing a strand of hair out of Hannah’s face.

Lex swallowed hard. “Yes”, she said, her voice wavering just slightly. She turned towards Hannah, caringly pushing yet another strand of hair out of her face. “We’re going to be ok, I promise”, she murmured, then frowned a little. “Why aren't you wearing Ethan's cap? Where is he anyway?”

Hannah’s eyes widened a little. “Lex, Ethan…”

Lex frowned. “We can’t go without him.” She let a hand run through her hair, the other one clinging onto Hannah’s just a hint harder than before. “Where is that idiot?”, she murmured. “Was he still in the mall?”, she then added out loud. Looking around no one gave her an answer, Tom and Becky both holding onto each other’s hands, and letting their gaze wander to the ground again. “He – he wasn’t in the mall, was he? He can’t have been in the mall!” She looked around again and once again no one gave her an answer, only stared at the ground. Letting go of a breath she took a step towards Tom and Becky. Emma and Paul had already gone back to their car, trying to set everything up so they could leave. “Where is Ethan?”, she repeated loudly. Her hands started shaking a little. “Answer me, damn it!”

Standing here, in front of where the mall had exploded, she felt her heartbeat increasing again, when she looked over to the remains of the once glorious place.

Ethan and she would meet up in the mall every time things at home got too unbearable for Lex to stay. She would ask the mother of a friend of Hannah’s to look after Hannah, and then she’d just run, as far away from home as possible. While running she’d imagine what it’d feel like to never stop. To just run into the horizon and never look back. At school she had been told that she was a screw up. That she would never manage to be successful in life. Not that Lex cared about that. She didn’t give a damn about their opinion, but something deep inside of her longed for someone showing her that they were proud of her. For someone who cared deeply about her, who’d lend her a shoulder to cry on, for someone, who loved her.

And then there was Ethan. They had met coincidentally. They both had gotten their weed from the same dealer and since Lex had refused to go back home that early already – her mother had been dead drunk again – she decided to simply stay. Ethan and she immediately got along well. They shared joints, cigarettes, at one point, Ethan pulled out a bottle of beer from his jacket and they shared that one, too. Lex knew that what she was doing was reckless and selfish, but it felt so good, to simply let go of everything for a second. To forget what was going on in her life.

Ethan told her about his family. That his father had lost his job and that his parents kept screaming at him because he didn’t have a job. “But I’m a fucking teen”, Ethan said, taking a sip from the bottle of beer before passing it on to Lex, who took a swig and handed it back to him. “What do they want me to do? I can’t work full-time and it’s not my fucking problem if they don’t have any money and can't stand each other.” He leaned his head back against the wall. They had sat down on Lex’s jacket at the backside of the mall, staring at a nearly empty parking lot. “It’s none of my business if their marriage is falling apart.”

Lex took a hit from the new joint she had lit, leaning back as well. “Your family sounds like shit”, she stated.

Ethan chuckled a little. “They are shit.”

“Mine’s a bag of shit as well”, Lex stated. “I don’t have the flying fuck of a clue who my father is and my mom’s a fucking alcoholic. She doesn’t even manage not to drink for just the weekend.” She looked at Ethan and put on a fake smile. “So, now I’m the one looking after my sister and me.”

“You got a sister?”, Ethan frowned, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and taking her lighter. In fact, it was his lighter that Lex had just kept after borrowing it for their first cigarette, but Ethan didn't care about that.

“Yeah”, Lex nodded. “Hannah.” She looked at Ethan and shrugged. “She’s the best sister someone could hope for. I’d probably give my fucking life for her. Not that my life’s worth that much, but… you know.”

“Sick”, Ethan murmured. “Your life’s worth that much, though.”

Lex looked at him and frowned. “Huh?”

“Your life’s worth that much”, Ethan repeated easily. “Think about it. If you just count all the money you already spent on weed and cigarettes…”

Lex broke out into laughter, playfully hitting Ethan, who had started to laugh by now as well. “You fucking asshole”, she laughed. “You owe me a cigarette for that.”

“Maybe I’ll get you a whole pack if you go on a date with me”, Ethan smiled that stupid smug smile that was so true and sincere at the same time. “Would you like that?” Even though he tried Ethan couldn’t hide the hopeful tone in his voice.

Lex smiled a little, shaking her head before nodding and taking a hit from her joint. “I think I would.” She grinned at Ethan. He grinned back at her. “Now give me back your lighter”, Lex stated.

Ethan once again broke out into laughter, nearly choking on the beer. “You’re a fucking moron, do you know that?”

“And you’re an idiot crossed with a huge ass asshole”, Lex deadpanned.

Ethan let out a laugh. This wouldn’t be the last laugh they would share that night before Lex would eventually leave to collect Hannah and hope that their mother was more or less sober by now. They met nearly every day from then on, sharing cigarettes, their problems and then - one night - their first kiss.

Now Lex stared at the blown-up mall in front of her, her mind going black and white. “Where is he?”, she repeated. “I swear to god if anything happened to him, I’m going to…” Her gaze fell onto Hannah and she stopped herself, letting go of a breath.

“I think I owe you an explanation”, Tom stated, taking a step towards Lex.

She spun around - her face an expression of shock. “What?” Her voice wavered slightly, had enough of a threatening undertone to itself, to make Tom back away a little.

Tom looked at Becky for a short moment. A silent exchange happened through their eyes, before Becky nodded. Lex noticed her squeezing Tom’s hand, before he took a step towards Lex again, his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. “Ethan went to see a movie with Hannah”, he started.

“Yeah, I know. But where is he now?” An awful feeling spread inside of Lex's chest. A feeling she wouldn’t accept, she would suppress until the end of time because it couldn’t be true. It couldn’t be!

She looked around. Hannah looked at her sympathetically, her gaze full of pain and care for her sister. Becky stared at the ground, doing her best to hide the regret she felt. And Tom looked at her, letting go of a breath. He put a hand on Lex’s shoulder. The comforting gesture made her want to throw up though. Made her want to fall apart and close the door to reality. She shook his hand off. When she opened her mouth again to repeat her question about Ethan not a sound left it.

“Ethan’s dead”, Tom said.

Lex’s worlds crashed. Suddenly reality lay behind a curtain. Tom wanted to put his hand on her shoulder again, but she stumbled backwards. Tears she wasn’t capable of controlling welled up in her eyes.

Dead.

No. No, he couldn’t be. Her Ethan couldn’t be dead! The person who got her and Hannah out of her home when their mother had drunk too much alcohol again; the person who’s lighter she stole and still carried in her pocket; the probably only person who cared for her… He couldn’t be dead! He couldn’t be!

“No”, she whispered. “No, you – you’re joking. You’re a bastard who’s trying to scare me. He isn’t…”

“It’s true, Lex”, Becky said caringly. “Tom isn’t lying.”

“No.” Lex stumbled backwards. Suddenly she felt a hand in hers and immediately recognized it as Hannah’s. “No”, she repeated, looking at Hannah. Hannah only twisted her mouth painfully, nodding a little.

Becky took a step towards Lex, her hands in the pockets of her pants. “He said that he’d get you to California”, she said silently. “He said _Then you don’t gotta cry so much no more_.”

A tear rolled down Lex’s cheek. The only person who had ever seen her crying was Ethan. He had opened his arms and hugged her until all the tears were gone. He promised her that they would get out of Hatchetfield, that he would look after her. That they would leave their rotten families behind and live on their own. He promised that things were going to be ok.

Swallowing hard Lex backed away. “No-“ Her voice broke. More tears welled up in her eyes.

They were going to go to California. They were going to make their own life, far away from problems and people they knew, only them and Hannah, living a happy life! Things were going to be ok! She and Ethan had spent too many nights crying over their families and lives. Things were supposed to be ok soon!

But now he was gone.

He was gone.

Lex choked on a sob. “I… Sorry.” She pulled her hand out of Hannah’s and turned around. “Can you… please take Hannah with you, I’ll come and get her tomorrow”, she asked Becky. She nodded.

“Lex…?”, Hannah asked silently.

“It’s ok, baby girl”, Lex said hurriedly, pulling Hannah into a hug. “You’re going to be ok. I’m going to get you tomorrow.”

“It’s ok to cry, Lex”, Hannah whispered.

Lex looked into Hannah’s eyes. She managed to nod and then let go of her. Looking at all the faces that looked at her so sympathetically made her sick. Before she knew it, she turned around and ran away. She just ran, ignoring everyone behind her. Hannah was going to be fine. She would get her tomorrow and then they would go to California. 

Without Ethan. More tears poured down her cheeks.

“Then you don’t gotta cry so much no more.” As if Ethan had said the words to her, they resounded in her brain. More tears welled up in her eyes - took her sight from her. She pulled the hood of her jacket down, so she only saw the ground. She longed for Ethan’s hug. For him to tell her that everything was fake and that she was just imagining things. But it was real. 

More tears.

Lex only stopped running, when she reached the edge of the woods, near the mall. She sat down on the cold ground between trees, pulling her knees close to her chest. She choked on a sob. Here. They had shared their first kiss here. They had kissed and hugged and then just lain in the grass until the sun had risen again. She hugged her knees close to her chest, trying to hold herself together, in a world that was falling apart.

 _She_ was falling apart. 

Right now, it felt like the sun would never rise again.

**Author's Note:**

> This physically hurt to write ngl. Ethan and Lex are just- hnnngh I love them. But enough of that rambling, thank you so much for reading, it means a lot!! I'll read you next time! 
> 
> PS: If you wanna follow me anywhere: my tumblr: @haveuseenmylife & @daltezing // twitter: @daltezing


End file.
